Grey Areas- A Once Upon A Time FanFiction
by MonriaTitans
Summary: The Dark is not the only path for thee. You can be of the Dawn, if you choose to be. Magic is magic. Whether or not it is light or dark depends on the person. But, seeing as how it has been explained how the Dark One came to be in later seasons of Once Upon A Time, I shall be discontinuing this fanfiction. I shall be writing another, however, named Untold Foundations. :D
1. The Awakening

**© Copyright of ABC's** **Once Upon A Time**

 **A Once Upon A Time Fan-Fiction**

 **Chapter One**

The Dark is not the only path for thee.  
You can be of the Dawn,  
If you choose to be.

Upon sensing the transfer of the Dark One to another, someone ancient awakens. She stretches before removing the blankets and tentatively rising.

"You should return to bed."

"Thank you, Alex," she says as she slowly walks towards her bedroom door, "but if this is left unchecked, the consequences could be disastrous."

Alex places a pair of black boots in front of her with a silver design of Yin and Yang embroidered upon them. Her "Mission Shoes" as she likes to call them. She chuckles as she slides them on.

She later steps into a room with portraits and bookshelves lining the walls. Upon her entrance, a giant mirror standing as tall as the room begins to glow brightly, glass the color of ivory, illuminating the rug on the floor leading to its perch. The mirrors on either side stand blank, reflecting nothing.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," she begins as she begins her walk across the rug, "what has happened during my slumber? Please, show me all."

The light in the glass begins to swirl. It then casts a beam of light upon her forehead.

"So... they have returned to Storybrooke and..." -the light recedes- "the child is now the vessel." -she begins to pace- "Mirror" -it glows again- "is there another like you in Storybrooke?"

"'Like' as in exactly like or 'like' as in similar?" -she chuckles as the left side mirror, which stands as tall as a person, shows the inside of a quaint, little living room- "This is the only magical mirror I could find. And it belongs to Snow."

"Good." she states, sighing in relief. "Now... I must speak with Lord Hades. In order for my plan to work, I am going to need to 'borrow' some people."

"Madam Mim!" a voice booms, almost excited, as a room fades into view in the mirror. "Why is it..." -a man can be seen sitting at a desk- "that whenever you contact me, you need something?"

"My Lord Hades." Mim greets, taking a knee and trying not to snicker.

"No 'hello' or 'how have you been?'" -Mim can now see that the man is in a dimly lit room- "'Are you enjoying yourself?' Never any of that!"

"Why is it..." Mim begins as she stands, "that during my nearly a century long slumber, you never visited?" -a smile emerges from beneath Hades' hood- "Any why did I not receive a 'hello' or 'glad you're back' or a 'how did you sleep?' None of that!"

"Damn, it's good to have you back!" Hades cries out before allowing his laugh to fill both halls.

"I'm glad you think so," Mim states, "because I need to borrow Baelfire, Ingrid and Cora."


	2. The Deal

**Chapter Two**

"Interesting plan you got there." Hades states and after a short pause, "You know what, screw it, it's genius! But," -Mim cringes- "here's the hitch." -he appears in front of the glass- "You know I like you, but you know the rules. They haven't been dead long enough for me to even CONSIDER allowing them to rejoin the living."

"Then use that time to block me from bringing back anyone else." Mim offers and Hades slowly tilts his head to his left.

"Haven't you sacrificed enough for that man?"

"It's not just Rumple I'm doing this for."

"Ah." -Hades turns his back and walks away. "Right." -he sits back at his desk- "You and your pupils." -he snickers- "What you wouldn't do."

"What do you have to lose?" Mim asks, crossing her arms.

"Besides my impartiality?"

"How is making a deal not being impartial? It's not like you're just handing them to me."

"Because making deals with you is becoming a habit."

"Despite my inactivity for a century?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

Mim refrains from rolling her eyes. There is a moment of silence before Hades cackles.

"I'll need more than the time." Hades announces and Mim can't help it; she rolls her eyes, she already knows. "Meatball stew, please!"

"Alex, get it started, please." Mim says, bowing afterwards. "Don't slam your knee into the desk standing back up."

"Shut up!"

"I missed you, too." Mim responds, grinning. "The stew is going to take a few hours."

"I know." Hades states, grinning back. "Thankfully, you have PLENTY to do before you actually need them."


	3. Mim Is Here

**Chapter Three**

"Where could she have gone?" Snow asks as she, David, Killian, Regina and Robin enter Gold's pawnshop.

"What happened?" Belle asks, rising from the floor next to Rumple.

"Emma... sacrificed herself for me." Regina explains, begrudgingly.

"What?"

"Emma is the new Dark One." David clarifies.

"How..."

"I'm going home." Snow says, pushing past everyone and slamming the door behind her.

"Snow!" David calls out, racing after her.

Snow is hysterical before she even walks through the door. David can't even hold her to calm her down.

"What was that?" Regina asks, walking through the partly open door, Robin and Killian entering after.

"What was what?" David asks, kneeling next to Snow, who has collapsed onto the couch.

"We heard someone say, 'parting gift' as we walked through the door." Robin clarifies.

"Parting..." David's eyes widen as Snow slowly falls silent, "gift..."

"David," Snow gasps, eyes bulging as she props herself on her arms, "look."

A small grey box, velvet box rests on the table.

"Mim." David and Snow say together.

"Who is Mim?" Regina demands, arms crossed.

"And why is the glass missing from your mirror?" Killian asks, pointing at it.

"Mim is here!" Snow cries, lunging for the box. "She can help Emma!"

"Who is Mim?" Regina insists as Killian touches the mirror.

All lights go out as both the box and the mirror frame glow. Killian quickly jumps back when a holographic woman "walks" out of the mirror.

"Put your hand back on the frame!" Snow shouts, leaping off the couch, almost knocking David over. "Mim is trying to communicate!"

"Who? Is? Mim!?" Regina snaps, blocking Snow's path to the mirror as the lights turn back on.

"We don't have time for this!" Snow yells, in Regina's face.

The lights suddenly go out again...


	4. The First Thing

**Chapter Four**

"This is cute!"

Regina turns allowing both her and Snow to see the holographic woman again. And Killian standing, uncomfortably, next to the frame.

"I take it that's..."

"Shhh!"

"I'd live in a place like this!" -someone else walks through the mirror...

"Elsa?" David asks.

"So," Elsa begins, everyone staring at her, "what do we do first?"

"Well, the first thing I'M gonna do is find that dress that Emma wore on her first date with Killian," -she turns away from the bed- "and burn it."

"Why?" Elsa asks as Regina laughs.

"Because it was hideous!"

"Why don't you just alter it?"

"If there were ever any doubts before," Mim says after a moment of staring at the bed, "that statement ended them." -she stands next to the bed- "We are definitely related."

"Related?" Killian repeats, rolling his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"/"What are you looking for?" Elsa inquires when Mim crawls under the bed.

"My parting gift to the Charmings." Mim answers, brushing off her pants, box in her left hand. "They're gonna need it."

"What does it do?"

"Quite a bit when that bit is needed." -Regina and Snow move out of Mim's way and watch her set the box on the table- "And I only foresee one."

"Which is?"

"If we are to help Emma, we are going to need power." Mim begins as she walks to the mirror. "And if we are going to need power, the Charmings need to know why." -Killian shifts uncomfortably when Mim stops in front of him, looking at the mirror; a thin book appears in her left hand- "A glyph to contain the dark one," -she holds up her other hand, also holding a book- "and a glyph to separate them."


	5. Knowledge Passed On

**Chapter Five**

"Oh my god," Regina mutters, everyone wide eyed./"How long have you had those?" Elsa gasps.

"For quite some time." Mim responds as she holds the books in front of the mirror. "And, now, I pass it on to them."

The books seem to desegregate. Every piece floats to the mirror frame.

"What are you doing?"

"Snow will know."

The holographic images fade as the light returns. Before anyone can say anything, Snow charges the mirror. Killian practically leaps away as Snow puts the box under her arm and grabs each side of the mirror frame. Where she touches glows grey. Then, she pulls. In each hand is a book.

"How did you know to do that?" Killian inquires, clearly uncomfortable. "And what was... all that?"

"One of Mim's old tricks." Snow mumbles, eyeing each book. "Why isn't it working?"

"HOLD IT!" Regina shouts, making everyone jump. "WHAT is going on?"

"Mim is trying to help..."

"And why should we trust her?" Regina snaps. "If she had the power to contain the Dark One, why hadn't she used them?"

"She got sick."

"Sick from what?" -Snow ignores her and begins to pace- "HEY!"

"Did you ever hear about the plague?" David injects, getting between her and Snow.

"Well, yeah. Who hasn't?" Robin states. "It nearly killed everyone in the Enchanted Forest a hundred years ago."

"Mim caught it." Snow rushes. "Rumple stopped time around the disease to save her life." -everyone but David is stunned- "Turned some of the cure she created into a vapor for her to breath it in. He didn't know it worked. She's been in recovery ever since."

"Why would Rumple save her?" Killian asks.

"Because she was helping him try to find his son and she eventually became the only family he had." -everyone jumps- "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"

"She said," David begins, walking towards her; she stops pacing, "'pass'" -he takes one of the books- "'it on'" -the lights go out- "'to them'."


	6. Plan A

**Chapter Six**

"What is important," Mim continues as she passes through the Charmings, "is that they only show the trap to Blue."

"The fairies are free from the hat?" Elsa asks, excitedly.

"Thanks to Belle, Regina and Rumple,"/ "What?" / "yes." Mim explains. "Rumple was the scholar from Oxford Belle "found" to translate the incantation required to free them."

"I take it Oxford is a school?"

"A prestigious university."

"Makes sense he would choose that one, then."

"He could run a university if he wanted." Mim states, grinning, then she sighs. "If he wasn't so keen on and being content with remaining a background power." -she looks back at the mirror- "They won't mind my taking that..."

The glass leaves the mirror frame and hovers in from of them.

"What are we going to do next?" Elsa inquires as she watches the glass. "And why is it important they don't show Blue both books?"

"YEP we're related!" Mim laughs as she sticks her hand through the glass; Killian jumps when he doesn't see her hand. "Because Blue is consumed with fear of darkness." -Mim pulls a scroll through the glass- "Which is why she, and probably still, wants nothing to do with Regina and Rumple." -she hands the scroll to Elsa- "Once you go dark, she wants nothing to do with you."

"What do you think will happen after they get Emma into one of the glyphs? What would Blue do?"

"If she doesn't know about the separation glyph, they will have her FULL cooperation. Especially since she doesn't know I made it."

"What's the scroll for?"

"Plan B. in case the separation glyph doesn't work." -Mim walks to the front door- "Or, if it does work, and the Dark One goes ballistic." -she "opens the door"- "We shall be recreating the urn you and your aunt were trapped in." -Elsa and Mim walk through the door, the glass hovering behind them; Snow opens it and rushes after them, everyone following- "When we are through with that, I, hopefully, won't need you anymore and you can help Regina and the fairies set up the glyphs."

"What is the likelihood that you won't need me?"

"I do not know." -she stops walking and turns to look back at Elsa- "That disease took quite a bit out of me." -she looks ahead, pauses, then continues to walk- "We shall be borrowing the Sorcerer's house. He's a friend of mine, sort of, he won't care."/"How would she know Merlin?" Regina asks./-Mim looks at Elsa over her shoulder- "Seeing as how I am almost powerless, we shall need a base of operation that will be easily defensible. And has a lot of space." -Mim stops at the door, opens it, and gestures for Elsa to go ahead- "Lead the way."

"Will you PLEASE," Regina exclaims as the lights return, "explain how you know this woman, now?"

"After the huntsman you set to kill me," -Regina cringes- "let me go, I stumbled upon Mim's home deep in the forest. She and her two children taught me EVERYTHING I needed to know to survive." -Snow looks at the book in her hands- "And I would not only trust her with my life," -she hands the box to David and opens the book- "but also Emma's."


	7. Bodies Are Such Limiting Things

**Chapter Seven**

Upon opening the book, a golden hologram of Mim emanates. The hologram turns away from Snow to look back...

"Hello, Regina." Mim greets, grinning mischievously at Regina's surprise. "The FIRST time we met, you didn't realize it was me."

"How can that be?" Regina asks. "And how are we having a conversation?"

"Bodies are such limiting things.*" Mim laughs, still grinning, looking back at Snow. "Would you like to tell her, or shall I?"

"Remember when Pan switched bodies with Henry?" Snow begins, angering Regina.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, that's what Mim did for me that first time you cornered me in the forest."

"So THAT was why you..." Regina trails off.

"Kicked your ass so handily?" Mim finishes, cackling at Regina's glare. "The only reason why you think that would intimidate me is because," -Snow joins in- "you have not met my father."

"Okay..." -Robin places a hand on Regina's shoulder- "but that doesn't explain how you're speaking with us now." Robin injects, glaring at Killian for his snickering.

"A trick I developed, oh, many centuries ago." -Mim looks at the book- "I can move part of my being to an object, usually for communication purposes."

"It also prevents people from killing you." Regina points out.

"WHOA!" Mim cries out, shocked. "I hadn't thought of that!" -Regina crosses her arms, looking skeptical- "Wouldn't really matter, though. I would just rise from the ashes."

"Explain the glyphs." Snow rushes in.

"Ah, the one you are holding you must hide." Mim states, looking at the book David holds. "THAT one will get you Blue's undivided attention and total cooperation. She's been trying to get me to give her that since Rumple and I created it."

"You expect us to believe that monster helped you create a trap meant for him?" Killian snaps.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe.*" Mim declares, smirking. "He wasn't a monster, then." -she looks at Snow- "I would rather not use Plan B., but if the separation glyph doesn't work, leaving her in the glyph wouldn't be humane."

"Of is she's gone completely dark."

"She said it, not me." -David leaves a sigh as he opens the instruction manual on the trap- "THAT is powerful light magic. You'll want to have a convincing story when you tell Blue how you got it. She'll badger you with questions otherwise."

"You could write a note and hide it in the book." Robin suggests.

"That... is an excellent idea." Mim approves. "I'll send Elsa your way when it is complete."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Snow insists.

"About Merlin, perhaps?" Regina chimes in.

"Yes and yes." Mim chuckles, eyeing the box in David's possession. "If you want me to be of any use, you need to put those on."

* = quote from a video game called Dragon Age: Origins.


	8. What Do You Need?

**Chapter Eight**

"Hold on!" Regina protests when Snow flies to the box. "Put on what?"

"These." David answers, both him and Snow pulling a necklace out of the box.

They are each half of Yin and Yang. Snow dons the black segment, Yin, and David Yang. Once clasped, they both glow dimly. Mim heaves a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"And just what did that do?" Killian demands.

"They are a gift from Merlin." Mim consoles. "I, of course, altered them, but their purpose remains the same."

"What purpose?" David cuts in, preventing an angry outburst from Regina.

"As long as you and Snow approve, I am granted energy. I am no longer completely helpless."

"Good." Regina interrupts and Mim glares at the floor. "Now you can help us with the glyphs."

"No." Mim concludes, facing Regina. "Blue cannot be made aware of mine or Elsa's presence." -she looks at Robin- "The note will have to do." -Mim grins- "And the chest."

"What chest?"

"Elsa will deliver it." Mim notes, facing Regina again. "The note will explain." -to David and Snow- "The chest will have a secret compartment. Hide the other book in it."

"Understood."

"What are you so willing to just go along with what she says?" Killian argues, fuming.

"Because she has never done us wrong in the past." David answers, Yin and Yang glowing more brightly.

"Will..."

He jumps and looks around the forest to see no one.

"Did you hear that?" he asks Little John over the campfire.

"Hear what?"

"Watch Rolin for me for a minute."

"All right."

Will quietly picks up a sword, so as not to alarm anyone, and slips into the forest, heading into the direction of the voice.

"Hello, Scrappy." -Will whirls around, sword out in front- "You won't need that."

"Oh, really?" Will challenges. "The only other person who ever called me 'Scrappy' isn't my biggest fan right now."

"Yes, but unlike Rumpelstiltskin," -she holds a silver chain necklace out in front of the sword- "not only do I intend to give you a choice, but also a reward."

"Let me guess. You need me to steal something."

"Technically, you're retrieving stolen property like before."

"Really?"

"Like I said, you can refuse." -she hangs the chain on the end of the sword- "If you choose to accept, this will protect you." -Will eyes the chain- "This chain will get you past any barrier," -Will's eyes widen- "allow you to unlock any door and" -Will fails at holding back a smirk and she smiles- "if at any point in time you feel threatened, make you invisible." -Will raises an eyebrow- "Much better than Rumpelstiltskin, no?"

"What do you need?" Will inquires.

"Right now?" she asks as Will puts on the chain. "To simply listen."


	9. Plan Lily

**Chapter Nine**

"Lily?" Maleficent calls when she sees her in the back of a taxi; they are both arriving in front of the sorcerer's manor. "What are you doing here?"

"I got some kind of vision while I was at Granny's Diner." Lily answers as she gets out of the taxi and pays. "Said they could help me with the darkness the 'Charmings' put in me."

"I got the same vision." Maleficent confides as the taxi leaves. "But I was told they needed my help."

"We do need your help."

They turn towards the manor to see a woman with blonde hair in a braid resting on her shoulders; a light blue dress down to the knee, seemingly wrapped around her waist and flaring at the hip; a blue plated gemstone heart pendant and silver, sandal heels.

"And who are you?" Maleficent insists.

"My name is Elsa. The woman who sent you the vision is my cousin Mim, a powerful sorceress. And she has a plan on how to move the darkness from Lily to another object."

"But I was told that it couldn't be undone." Lily corrects.

"Yes, but what is the 'it' being referred to?" Elsa puts out into the ether, silencing the two women. "Can the darkness not be returned to Emma? Can the darkness never be removed from you? Can the darkness never be transferred again?" -both women look hopeful- "What is 'it' exactly?"

"And what is this 'object' you plan on transferring the darkness to?" Maleficent dives in. "Do you need our help to retrieve it?"

"It is already in the process," -they look, Elsa to her right, the others to their left- "of being retrieved."

"Nice outfit change, Mim!" Elsa laughs.

"Thank you!" Mim replies, spinning. "I could say the same thing to you!" -Mim is sporting a silver-black corset over a plain, black, long sleeve shirt, a bit off the shoulders; black pants and thigh high suede black boots- "But, back to the task at hand."

"Thank you." Maleficent hisses and Lily snickers.

"I'd watch your tone, my dear." -Mim's eyes change shape as the irises turn blue- "You two are not the only dragons here."

"You are an alpha?" Maleficent gasps as she backs away and plants herself between her and Lily.

"Very good." Mim commends as she walks towards the manor, eyes shifting back to normal. "Shall we? We have things to discuss."


	10. The Trick

**Chapter Ten**

Once in Merlin's study, Mim walks to the desk and opens the drawer the key to free the Author once resided in. She lifts a necklace, a completed Yin and Yang, from inside and dons it. The second it is clasped, it begins to shrink until it becomes a choker.

"Your necklace is glowing!" Elsa exclaims. "How do you feel?"

"Much better!" Mim exhales as she moves to Elsa's side. "How are you handling your task?"

"I am having... issues." Elsa sighs, cringing as she looks at the urn on the desk.

"Understandable." Mim laments, deciding not to push, as she looks at Lily. "Eyeing the magic quill, I see."

"Is that the note you were talking about?"

"Why, yes it is."

"You make it a habit to fix peoples' messes?"

"Eh." -Mim shrugs- "I look at it as 'assisting the needy'." -the quill collapses- "Ah! Perfect!"

"And you're sure your plan will work?" Maleficent chides as Mim scans the page.

"Which one?" Mim cackles. "The 'fooling Blue with the note'; the 'trap glyph'; the 'separation glyph'..."

"The plan to help Lily."

"Ah." -Mim folds the note into a letter- "Elsa," -glass appears on the back wall- "would you be so kind as to ask Mirror for the chest, please?"

"Sure."

"To answer your question," Mim sighs as she presses a Yin and Yang seal onto the envelope; Elsa walking through the glass, "I have no doubt in my mind." -she glances up at Lily before looking back at the glass- "The only reason why it would go wrong is people."

"Will." Lily blurts.

"If he doesn't get the pendent, the plan will be set back." Mim elaborates, "But I have faith in his abilities." -she taps the note on the palm of her hand- "While Elsa delivers the note and chest, we shall be meeting up with him."

"Which is where I come in." Maleficent confirms.

"Exactly." Mim concludes, grinning mischievously.

"Elsa?" David asks after she appears in a puff of light blue smoke. "Wow! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Mim taught me!"

"Hey!" Snow exclaims, embracing Elsa after she sets the chest on the sidewalk. "You look great!"

"Thank you!" Elsa responds, embracing David. "You should see what Mim is wearing!"

"About time you got here." Regina nags, picking up the chest. "Where's the note?" -she struggles holding it- "What else is in here?"

"The note is in the chest." Elsa answers, opening the chest and handing the note to Snow. "She also added the items you would need for the glyphs." -Snow quickly tears the Yin and Yang seal and Elsa closes the chest- "Were you waiting long?"

"Not really." Robin consoles, quickly.

"How's Anna?" David inquires.

"Concerned about Emma, so is Kristoff."

"Can we get into the church, now?" Killian nags, speed walking in that direction. "I'm tired of waiting on this curb!"

"Me, too." Regina agrees, struggling to follow.

"Thank you, Elsa." David says, taking the chest from Regina. "We'll catch up later."

"Good luck!" Elsa calls after them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	11. The Story Begins

**Chapter Eleven**

"Blue!" Snow calls out when they enter the church.

"What's the matter?" she asks as she hurries into the room, candles lighting upon her entry.

"Emma's the Dark One, now." -Blue drops the book she's holding- "We have..."

"How and where did you get that?" Blue cries, rushing towards the chest.

"Mim gave me that chest years ago."

"Why would she do that?" Blue asks, turning to face Snow, furious. "And how do you know her? I have known her for CENTURIES! I BEGGED her to give me this!" -she glares at the chest- "She trusted," -her face twists into disgust- "Rumpelstiltskin more than she trusted me!"

"I know her because she taught me everything I know AND" -Blue snaps her mouth shut- "I didn't know what was in it when it was given to me. She just told me I would be able to open it when it was needed." -she hands Blue the note and the trap- "The note was in the book."

"I take it you know the story." Blue mutters after reading the note.

"What story?" Regina retorted.

"The story of how the Dark One came to be."

Emma finds herself in the woods. She groans as she turns onto her back. She jumps when she hears a child giggling.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" a child says, giggling afterwards.

Emma looks around before standing.

"Where are you?" Emma bellows.

"Oh!" a woman laughs. "She doesn't know."

"Be nice, auntie!" the child asserts. "She saved someone's life tethering herself to us."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Emma fumes. "I tethered myself to the darkness!"

"That's us!" the child chimes, giggling.

"What?" Emma howls.

"It's a LOOOONG story." the woman says. "Depending on who tells it."

"Just tell me!" Emma snaps.

"I think showing you would be better..."


	12. Once Upon A Dark One

**Chapter Twelve**

"Morgan!" Emma hears a woman shout. "Don't!"

"I can stop it!" Emma shouts back as she sprints down some stairs.

"Put the light suit on!"

"I don't have time for that!" Emma cries back as flies through the door.

The room is dark, with some landscape paintings on the walls to try and make it feel less grim. In the center is a cauldron, black gunk bubbling over.

"Morgan!"

"Shut up, Mim!"

Emma sprints towards the cauldron. Next to it is a small, glowing bottle. Right when Emma gets her hand on it there is a blinding explosion.

"MORGAN!"

A glowing body suit flies towards Emma. She reaches for it as the explosion slows down. Emma puts on the suit as the light behind her begins to swirl; the darkness appears to be taking over.

"NO!"

After the blinding light is gone and the swirling darkness is gone, Emma watches a woman in a glowing suit rise from the forest floor. The woman, Mim, looks at Emma, looks shocked for a moment, before rushing into a bright colored building. Emma slowly looks in the opposite direction and begins to fly away... to suddenly be halted and lowered. Emma turns back to see Mim with a black dagger and beam of darkness connecting her to it. Emma begins to feel... confused. When the movement stops, Emma begins to cry. Mim visage switches from stern to concerned as she rushes towards Emma.

"It's okay." Mim says as Emma is picked up and held. Emma can feel the warmth; a hand on the back of her head and on her lower back. "Shhhh. It's okay."

"Wait a minute!" Regina shouts, her voice echoing throughout the church. "The Dark One was CREATED!?"

"Yes..."

"So we're cleaning up HER mess?"

"Yes." Blue says, firmly.

"Oh, that's just PERFECT!"

"But it does explain why Merlin never destroyed the Dark One." Robin injects. "Doing so would have killed her sister."

"And how many people have died because of _that_ decision?" Killian snaps.

"Not as many as you would think." Blue dictates. "That Dark One was very much like a child and never mentally developed past that stage." -Blue snarls- "I never bought into it."

"Because of your fear," -Blue glares at Snow- "of the darkness."

"And my fear comes from a lack of understanding." Blue snaps, making everyone jump. "Not EVERYTHING is meant to be understood!" -she starts to pace- "Some things are MEANT to be avoided!"

"Well, she didn't." Regina broke in. "And now we have to clean up the mess."

"Anything you want to confess, Blue?" Snow gibes.

"What?" Blue stammers.

"We're cleaning up Blue's mess." Snow corrects.

"What are you talking about?" Killian injects.

"I stole the dagger!" Blue screamed, the words echoing through the room. "I did it to protect everyone and it backfired! Okay?"

"No," Snow yells, "it isn't!" -she snatches the glyph instructions and note from Blue- "You were so fearful and untrusting that you figured out how to break the spell protecting the dagger, stole it so you could control Dani," -Blue's face becomes distorted with disgust at the sound of the Dark One's real name- "and, because you didn't cover your tracks, you were followed; they stole the dagger from you," -Regina fumes while everyone else is stunned- "killed Dani with it and THAT is how the cycle began! Everything was fine!"

"You. Weren't. There." Blue snarls. "Dani was impulsive, out of control..."

"No, I saw Mim's memories!" -Blue shakes her head angrily- "YOU couldn't control her because she sensed the animosity. She had no respect for you, thus didn't listen to you."

"Pure speculation." Blue surmises, livid.

"ENOUGH!" Regina and David shout.


	13. The Truth

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What the hell was that?" Emma shouts, staggering for a second before leaning against a tree.

"Our memories." the woman and child answer together.

"I take it you're Morgan."

"Yes." the woman answers. "I am."

"Was that woman your sister?"

"Yes."

"Okay... what the hell was that in the cauldron?"

"An experiment."

"Me!" the child exclaims, giggling afterwards.

"I'm not following."

"My sister, Mim, and I study magic for a living. Light _and_ dark."

"Why?"

"Magic is magic. Whether or not it is light or dark depends on the person." Morgan explains.

"Okay... so the light suit protects against dark magic?"

"Look, auntie, she's catching on!"

"Finally."

"Hey!" Emma snaps, sitting on a log. "I'm new to this!"

"Obviously."

"Auntie, be nice!"

"I am being nice, Dani."

"Auntie?"

"Mim's my mama!"

"Dani?"

"That's my name!" Dani giggles.

"What does the Dark One have a name?"

"Isn't that 'Dark One' technically a name?" Dani asks.

"Point taken." -she rests her face in her hands- "Ugh..."

"She needs more details, auntie."

"And, we clearly cannot show her anymore."

"So..." Emma begins, still sitting on the log. "Morgan created you, Mim raised you with the help of not only you, Morgan, but also Merlin; and even after centuries of good behavior, Blue still doesn't trust you?"

"Merlin and his apprentice started eating the cookies I baked for them!" Dani cries, gleefully.

"So, what happens now?" Emma asks. "And why aren't I...?"

"Going bat, crap crazy?" Morgan injects, filling Emma's pause. "Because you are a beacon of light."

"Come again?"

"That's what you became when your parents transferred your darkness, or dark potential, to Lily."

"I like 'glow in the dark lightbulb' better!" Dani adds, giggling some more.

"Oh, yeah! That was good, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma sighs, standing.

"Because you are the product of true love," Morgan continues, "you are a powerful sorceress, but, because your darkness was removed, you pressed Dani's reset button.

"I'm how I used to be!"

"So," -Emma begins to pace- "you're not evil anymore?"

"Technically, Dani never was."

"How do you figure?"

"Mama!"

"Mim raised you."

"Yes."

"Everyone, so far, believes that Dani was corrupting everyone when, in reality, everyone ELSE was corrupting Dani." -Emma stops pacing- "Once Dani's corruption set in, Dani began to spread the darkness in everyone's hearts until an eventual take over."

"Which almost succeeded with Rumple." Dani injects, sadly.

"And, because I have no darkness within me, there was nothing to spread, thus I countered it?"

"Correct." they say in unison.

"Well, if light magic is stronger than dark magic," -Morgan makes a noise of disgust- "why weren't you destroyed upon entry?"

"First of all..."

"Oh no..." Dani whimpers.

"There is no definitive proof that one type of magic is strong than another. Dark magic has an equal effect on someone with light magic and visa versa!"

"I... guess you'd know." Emma responds after a moment of stunned silence.

"To answer your question..."

"We have a theory." Dani finishes.

"Shoot."

"With your own darkness gone, we are filling that void." Morgan concludes.


	14. Phase One

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So..." Mim begins when Elsa appears in her blue smoke. "How did it go?"

"I get the feeling Killian is about to snap."

"He's already lost one love, I don't know how well he'll be able to handle another." -Mim looks past Maleficent and Lily- "Hello, Will."

"He's here?" Maleficent chides, looking around.

"Only I can see him." Mim states. "You may do your thing, now, Maleficent." -she looks at the asylum- "He has the pendent."

Maleficent taps her staff on the ground. A purple beam ripples towards the asylum. Everyone would have fallen asleep as soon as the beam hit them. All but one.

"Do you want us along?" Maleficent asks.

"The less information this narcissist has, the less ammo she will be able to add to her arsenal." Mim responds, heading inside. "We need to keep the conversation on her!"

Zelena jumps when the door slams open. She grins at the sight of a woman in black and the other in bright blue. The woman in black taps the barrier and cackles.

"Wow." the woman says as Zelena stands. "I guess, for her level of expertise, this is pretty good, but," -she places a hand on the woman in blue's shoulder- "Elsa, you could do better."

"Really?" Zelena chuckles.

"Yes," -the lady in blue steps forward- "and breaking it is just as simple."

Elsa keeps her hands at her side, but with her palms facing in front. Ice is unleashed upon the barrier and it spreads through the entirety of the room. Zelena turns to watch the ice engulf the barrier, grinning.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Zelena inquires, watching the ice slide under her feet.

"My cousin, Mim." Elsa answers. "And, now," -Elsa snaps her fingers and the barrier shatters- "you are free."

"And why is that?" Zelena asks as they enter the room; suddenly, her pendent is hovering in midair- "Is that..."

"We have" -the pendent disappears- "things to discuss, my dear."

"Oh, really?" -Zelena crosses her arms- "You must not know much about me if you're trying to help me."

"Oh, I know EVERYTHING about you," Mim corrects, stepping in front of her, "and your talent for magic. Your birthright and how it was stripped from you. I disapprove."

"Why?"

"You started with a hand stacked against you. I am here to change your hand." -the pendent appears between them- "To give you gave your magic and better your training."

"I don't need 'better' training..."

"And yet we are here."

"So... how are you going to get me my magic back?"

"I have some conditions, first."

"Of course."

"'Not interrupting' being one of them."


	15. New Connections

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Did it work?" Maleficent asks when Mim appears in front of her and Lily. "Did she buy it?"

"Where's Elsa?" Lily puts in.

"There was nothing to 'buy', but, yes." Mim answers as Will, still invisible, holds up the, now, marble colored pendent; the dragons heave a sigh of relief. "And Elsa is enlisting Zelena's aid on a potion."

"Are you going to give Lily the pendent, now?"

"I'm not." -the pendent floats to Lily's neck- "I don't plan on touching that thing any more than I actually have to." -the necklace reappears the second Will lets go; within seconds, the marble turns to onyx- "I knew it would work!" -the dragons are stunned- "Will, if you please."

Lily gasps upon the pendent's removal. Everyone can see that her life long weight had been lifted. The only person that expects the tears, however, is Mim. The loving embrace from her mother shocks no one.

"Thank you." Maleficent mouths, smiling at Mim. And Will, who fades back into view.

"Oh, everyone looks all happy." Zelena declares as everyone walks into the room. "It's nauseating."

"I take it you two have found the solution." Mim presumes, grinning.

"Yeeees!" -Zelena groans as she collapses into a chair- "I mean, honestly, it was simple!"

"Well, as it turns out," -Mim sets an empty plate in front of Zelena- "you two have a LOT in common."

"I can't imagine that." Zelena snickers, snapping her fingers and a burger and french fries appear on the plate. "Finally! REAL food!"

"Elsa," Mim says, sitting across from Zelena, "care to elaborate?"

"Your father was afraid of your magic," Elsa begins, sitting next to Zelena, "just like my parents."

"Mmhmm." Zelena responds, mouth full of food.

"Your father didn't want you to use your powers because of that fear." Elsa continues as Zelena stuffs more burger into her mouth. "And kept you in isolation."

"Is this going somewhere?" Zelena snaps.

"Whoa! That struck a nerve!" Will points out before stuffing his _own_ fries into his mouth.

"Here's the difference." Elsa jumps in before Zelena can retort. "On the very day you found out he wasn't your real father, you left."

"So?"

"When my parents died, I had a choice." -Zelena sneers- "Instead of accepting my powers, I continued to live in my parents' fear. You didn't." -she places a hand on Zelena's shoulder; Zelena takes a deep breath- "You fought back. You faced your fear. Alone. I needed my sister."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Regina would have shared everything with you." -Zelena half leaps out of her chair- "She was lonely, too."

"ENOUGH!"

"Everything she had, she never wanted!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Good thing she has the cuff on." Lily mutters and Maleficent smiles; Will nods a few times after sipping some of his soda. They disappear in a puff of grey smoke.

"And Rumple didn't help the situation by keeping you two apart."

"If you don't..."

"Like my parents kept Anna and I apart." -Zelena glares at her- "I was lost, alone and scared my entire life," -Elsa moves to stand in front of Zelena- "and so was my sister. Just like you," -she places her hands on Zelena's shoulders- "and just like Regina."

"Our mother sent me away like I was nothing and gave her everything I desired!"

"By killing Regina's lover," -Zelena snaps her mouth shut, shocked- "and practically forcing her to marry Snow White's father." -Zelena gapes at her- "After killing Snow's mother to create the opening." -Zelena's mouth hangs open- "Regina's ENTIRE life was controlled by others, Zelena. Finding out she had a sister," -Zelena looks away- "would have changed her life. And yours."

Zelena says nothing. Elsa looks back at Mim, who signals with her head towards the urn. Elsa sighs and glances at Zelena before obeying.

"What was that?" Zelena hisses at Mim, who smirks. "You told me I would be able to get answers from my mother, not insight into my half," -Mim raises an eyebrow- "sister!"

"Your mother abandoned you," -Zelena's face shifts into a grimace- "and yet you turned out just. Like. Her!" Mim declares, taking a few steps towards Zelena, who seems to shrink. "You are both master manipulators, with a slight difference AND," -Zelena snaps her mouth shut- "it is this; your mother manipulates people through her actions. Her actions trigger a particular emotion. By doing this, she could say whatever she wanted because she already has you. YOU on the other hand," -she places both hands on Zelena's shoulders- "do research. You use whatever information you receive and use it to your advantage. You did very little. What you SAID caused a LOT to happen." -Mim points at Elsa- "As difficult as that was to hear," -Zelena cringes- "she gave you _valuable_ information. Powerful ammunition. You will be able to spot your mother's lies if you have already been supplied with some of the truth."

"What do you want?" Zelena sneers. "A 'thank you'?"

"I just told you that you are like you mother," -Zelena glares at her- "and you said nothing to defend yourself. What I WANT," -Mim's tone shifts from harsh to concern as she moves her hands to Zelena's cheeks- "is for you to prove me wrong."


	16. Good Instincts on THAT One!

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What is this place?" Zelena asks as they, her, Lily, Maleficent and Will are lead through the mirror.

"My home." Mim answers. "Watch what you say. The walls have ears." –Elsa walks in behind her– "Oh! Sorry, my dear."

"What's with the giant mirror?" Lily asks, pointing at it.

"Ah." –Mim moves to Lily's side– "Mirror, mirror on the wall," –it begins to glow– "how does Emma fair? Did she rise or fall?"

"Would you look at that!" Maleficent exclaims as they see Emma walking through the forest in rags. "Where is she headed?"

"Here, by the looks of things," Mim replies. "She wasn't consumed by the darkness."

"Ugh."

"I'll get you some onion rings, later." Mim cackles, looking at Zelena over her shoulder. "After this."

* * *

"Where are you guiding me?" Emma inquires, jumping over a fallen log. "Are we finding Merlin?" –Morgan laughs– "What's funny?"

"We're finding mama!" Dani injects, giggling.

"What?" Emma snaps, stopping in her tracks. "Why?"

"Mama has a better way to separate us."

"And why didn't she use it, already?"

"She got sick." Dani and Morgan answer together.

"Oh." –Emma resumes walking– "Sorry."

"We can go to Merlin afterwards," Dani reassures. "He'll need our help."

"Why?"

"He's stuck in a tree." –Morgan pauses a second– "Or is he the tree?"

"He was turned into a tree."

"How the hell did he get turned into a tree?"

"Me." Dani states. "Sort of."

"Corrupted you." Emma offers.

"Yep."

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?"

"Because you are, my dear." Mim laughs as Mirror returns to showing people their reflections. "Good instincts on that one." –she holds her arm out to her right and a tin foil bundle appears in her hands– "As promised."

"Ah!" –Zelena opens the bundle– "My onion rings!"

"I have more to show you all," Mim adds, snickering.

* * *

"Ooooooooo!" –Zelena picks up a pair of brown shoes off a shelf– "Gorgeous!"

"You can have those," Mim declares, looking around the giant room in disgust. "This is my 'Unwanted Gifts I was too nice to return' room."

"Why are we in here?" Maleficent asks as Will eyes a coat on one of the racks, Lilly.

"Because I want you to take some of this junk!"


	17. Plan Second Chance Begins

"Lord Hades," Elsa states, taking a knee, a basket in her hands.

"Yes?" Hades asks, standing in front of the glass.

"We need Neal." Elsa begins as she rises, Hades tilting his head to the side. "We have these to trade for his early release."

"Are those…" –Elsa holds out the basket– "rolls?"

"And garlic bread."

* * *

"Elsa?" Belle asks, rising from the floor to stand next to Rumple. "What are you…?"

"We don't have time to explain." Neal injects before Belle can recover from the shock of seeing him. "My return is temporary and I am here to help. Let's leave it at that for now."

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping Rumple and the Apprentice." Elsa answers.

"How do you…"

"We don't have time for questions!" Neal snaps, kneeling next to his father.

"I promise you," Elsa begins, holding both of Belle's hands, "everything will be explained. But, right now, we have to hurry. And we need your help or both Rumple AND the Apprentice will die!"

"What do you need?"

"Have you ever seen, amongst any of Rumple's things, a large box with Yin and Yang emblazoned upon it?"

"Sorry, no."

"Has he ever hidden anything under the floor?" Neal injects, rising.

"Yes, he has…" –Neal rushes into the back room– "What's in the box?"

"Something powerful enough to help Rumple get himself out of his coma.

* * *

"Pointing the blame isn't going to help Emma!" David cries out as he yanks Snow away from Blue."We have to work together to save her!"

"Agreed." Regina remarks. "This nonsense has got to end!"

"In order for the trap to work," Blue injects, "we would need the help of someone who helped create it. It would move things along more quickly." –she walks past them all towards the exit– "Let us hope the Apprentice is strong enough to help us."

* * *

"Where the hell are Belle and the crocodile?" Hooks asks as they all enter the pawnshop, Blue moving to the back room.

Robin drops the chest as everyone jumps in response to hearing Blue scream. They rush to the back to find the Apprentice gone and Blue holding a wand.

"What the…"

"Where could they have gone?" Snow asks before Regina can finish her sentence.

"Who could have done this?" Blue adds, stifling tears.

"Belle could have gotten someone to help her take Rumple home." David offers, eying Regina. "Maybe the Apprentice, too and forgot to tell us."

"I'll give her a call." Snow proposes, pulling her cell out of her pocket. "Wait here." –she moves back to the front as Regina heaves a sigh, Bell picks up after three rings– "Belle…"

"Give Regina the wand."

"What?" Snow stammers.

"Elsa came to the pawn shop. We have Rumple and the Apprentice at Merlin's mansion. We are working to save them both, but if you want to complete the trap, give Regina the wand."

"Well?" Regina presses when Snow re-enters the room.

"It's just as we thought." Snow glumly answers.

"What's wrong?" Killian asks.

"The Apprentice went into a coma." Snow begins and everyone gasps. "But Belle says that he left a message for us before doing so."

"Where?" Blue asks, anxiously.

"Give Regina the wand."


	18. Plan Second Chance Progresses

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Regina shouts as they enter the asylum to find everyone asleep.

"There's only one person we know who can do this," David comments as they are rushing to Zelena's cell. "But why would Maleficent help Zelena escape?"

"It must have something to do with Lily." Snow can only guess. "It's the only logical explanation."

"Or your precious Mim has something to do with it." Regina snaps, whirling around; Blue having returned to the church to gather the rest of the fairies.

"Why would she do that?" Snow stammers.

"Now that Blue is gone," Robin injects, "now would be a good time to tell us what Belle said."

"Elsa froze the Apprentice to keep him alive." Snow answers. "Right after he summoned his wand and left the message."

"Why?" Regina presses.

"Because he and Mim are close. Quoting Elsa, who was quoting Mim, 'You, my dear, are not dying any time soon. Not while I breathe.'"

"And what about the crocodile?"

"Rumple was Mim's student before me."

"You've got to be kidding."

"If she hadn't trained him, his losing Baelfire would have caused him to spiral out of control!" Snow urges. "He would have been a danger to not only himself, but to everyone!"

"Ugh!" Regina cries, spinning back around and when they arrive at Zelena's cell, her fury is barely containable. "Whoever did this is going to pay!"

"What is THAT" –Killian points at Zelena's bed– "doing here?"

"And what happened to the color?" David points out.

"Zelena has the cuff on, so it couldn't be her doing." Regina thinks allowed, picking up the pendant.

* * *

"My conditions for helping you are as follows," –Zelena rolls her eyes/Regina glares at the hologram of Mim and yells, "I KNEW IT!"– "You must ask questions."

"What? Are you serious?"

"You, my dear," Mim says as the pendant disappears, Will putting it into his pocket, "have a talent for magic I haven't seen in a millennia." –Zelena grins– "So, that fact that that… THING took away all of your magic angers me to absolutely no end." –Mim crosses her arms– "The last time I was this pissed off, someone thought it would be a FANTASTIC idea to attack my family."

"And how does this help me, exactly?"

"By helping you help yourself."

"Start making sense!"

"As much as I would like to give you back your magic AND remove the cuff, I have some things to show you first." –Mim tilts her head to the side– "And someone for you to meet."

"And who would that be?"

"Your mother." –Zelena stares at her– "You want answers. You want to know why she gave you up, but gave Regina everything."

"I don't care!" Zelena hisses.

"Okay." Mim replies, cackling. "That's really the main reason why the cuff is still on. Otherwise, we'd be making a different deal."

"Oh."

"I don't know why I said 'deal'. I don't really make deals, but getting back to the point," –Zelena scoffs– "I alter the cuff, allowing you to cast basic spells and any other spells I allow you to cast."

"And what if I don't want the leash?" Zelena asks, crossing her arms. "Would you deny me my magic, then?"

"Course not!" Mim says with disgust. "Nor would I leave you in here to rot. You would just be following me around without any magic."

"What's to stop me from running from you, then?"

"Nothing, really," –Mim grins– "except for your curiosity."

"How do you figure?"

"'Who is this woman willing to give me everything, yet asking for nothing?'" –Mim begins to walk in circles around Zelena– "'Why would she do all of this and expect nothing in return?'" –Mim stops next to her– "Your analytical and calculating mind wants to know."

"There must be something else."

"But of course!" Mim laughs before making Zelena retreat a few stops with her glare. "Anyone who knows me knows full well that family is important to me, blood or no. So, when I heard that one of MY family condoned separating you from your child, I was VERY disappointed."

"Meaning?"

"While I may not condone your methods in obtaining a child, I understand the reasoning behind it." Mim continues. "So I know for a fact that taking the little lady from you will only make matters worse."

"I'm having a girl?" Zelena asks, excitedly.

"Yes. And," –Mim closes the gap between them– "whether or not you choose to leave with us won't change the fact that while I live and breathe," –she places her hands on Zelena's shoulders– "you shall have a hand in raising your daughter."

"That's Mim alright," Snow states as the hologram disappears.

"What…"

Regina is interrupted by the next scene. They all watch as Mim uses the pendant to remove the darkness from Lily.

"What are you going to do with the pendant?" Will asks, fading into view, smiling at the happy family.

"Hmmmm…" –it disappears in a puff of grey smoke from Will's hand– "Leave it to start the trail." –Mim looks at Will– "A trail of second chances."


	19. Family Lesson

"Before we go any further, you need to tell us more about Mim!" Regina demands of Snow.

"What do you want to know?"

"How you two met would be a good start." Robin states.

* * *

Snow raced through the forest. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to get as far away from the huntsman as possible before he had a chance to change his mind. She stumbled a couple of times, tripping over the edge of her dress. She tried to avoid the obvious man-made paths, but did follow the ones made by animals. She frightened some deer when she arrived at a stream. Rushing to it, she tripped and fell on her face, hitting a rock…

"What's a dainty little thing like you doing in these woods?"

Snow looked around to find herself in a small room lit by a fire. Whoever was speaking was blocked from view by a table. Snow groaned as she sat up, hand on the bump on her forehead. To her right was the fireplace. On the mantelpiece were small paintings of smiling faces.

"Don't move around too much, my dear." –Snow looked toward the voice to find a woman sitting on a couch and between them a circular table covered in food– "And eat SLOWLY."

The woman looked exhausted. Like she hadn't slept in ages to be told later she had been sleeping for nearly a century. The only reason why she awoke was to save Snow, despite her children's' insistence she return to bed and let them save her.

"Where are your children?" Snow asks, plate empty hours ago.

"We are residing in one." Mim answered, then laughed at Snow's expression. "After years of magical energy flowing through this house, it absorbed enough of it to come alive."

"That… AAH!"

Snow jumped to the other end of the couch when the teapot rose from the table. It turned to face Snow for a couple of seconds before pouring into her empty teacup and returning to place.

"Thank you, Alex."

"What was that?" Snow cried, looking around frantically.

"The house." Mim answered, placing her own tea cup on the table. "Alex." –she leans back– "One of my children." –Snow eased back into her spot on the couch– "And Alex and my other child, Mirror, shall be training you."

"I saw that coming." –Snow jumped– "Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"Either you and your sibling train her, or I will." Mim concluded.

"We know," said two voices.

"Train me?"

"Did you honestly think I would send you on your own way with nothing?" Mim asked, dumbfounded. "With no way of defending yourself?"

"But why? You don't even know me!"

"Why not?" Alex laughed.

"It's also," –Mim leaned forward– "the right thing to do."

* * *

"She taught me how to survive." Snow finishes, everyone gaping at her by the end of it. "Made sure I was ready to leave if I ever wanted to."

"What, she didn't force you out?" Killian asks.

"No!" Snow exclaims. "She told me that if I could stay with them as long as I wanted to and could come and go as I pleased. The only reason I left," –she looks at Regina– "was because I had unfinished business."

"So, the family she's disappointed in…" Regina begins.

"Me." Snow confirms.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Zelena probes as they faze through the walls of the police station.

"You need to be reintroduced to someone."

"And us?" Lily chimes in.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Isaac jumps when his cell door is opened. He throws the blanket off and slowly rises as a woman walks into view. He eases his way through the door, highly suspicious.

"And you are?" he inquires and she tilts his head to the side and the door closes behind him.

"The one who created your previous form of employment."

* * *

"What did she mean by 'a trail of second chances'?" Robin brings up. "And what was Will doing with her, he's supposed to be watching Rolin!"

"Mim believes that if someone is shown the right path, even the most lost souls can find themselves." Snow starts as she begins to pace in the asylum hallway. "She's speaking to me, now."

"What, she's trying to teach you a lesson?"

"No just me, Regina. Everyone." –Snow looks at everyone in the eye– "She never has one reason for doing something. She never puts all of her eggs into one basket and she ALWAYS has a backup plan." –Regina sighs as he puts her hands on her hips– "And a backup plan for the backup plan."

"Well, right now our only lead on how to get the wand to work was set free by the woman who sent us on this errand to begin with!" Killian sneers. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Follow the trail." Snow answers, taking the pendant from Regina.


	20. Reconciliation

"I am getting sick and tired of the run around!" Regina snarls as they enter the police station. "What would she want with Isaac?"

"To give him a second chance." Snow answers.

"Why?"

"We'll find out." –Snow opens the cell door– "David…" –upon picking up the item, it begins– "It's what we gave him before!"

* * *

"YOU created the Author job?" Isaac breathed.

"STOP calling it that!" Mim groaned. "That's not what it was meant to be!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm so happy you asked!" Mim cackled. "But I'll not be giving you the answer in this dismal place." –she stepped aside and signaled with her head towards the door– "Shall we?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes."

"And if I say no? Do I go back in the cell?"

"No. You'll just be left to your own devices." –Isaac gaped at her– "Come with me and you are free to come and go as you please."

"Under your protection from everyone else?"

"You would be protected no matter what you chose."

"Even after knowing everything I've done?"

"It's kinda difficult to stay angry at someone when you understand the reasoning behind their actions." –Mim smiled– "You have nothing to fear from me."

"All right." Isaac agreed. "You have me curious."

"That was rather the point." Mim cackled, grinning afterwards, and after grey puffs of smoke, they were on a road. "That's better."

"What are we doing here?"

"Taking a walk."

"Oh," –Isaac jumped– "You again."

"Zelena," Mim began, "allow me to reintroduce you to Isaac." –Zelena sneered– "A man as misunderstood as you are."

"So?"

"And, Isaac, you already know Maleficent, Lily, Belle and Henry." –he gulped and Mim chuckled– "And here is Will Scarlet."

"Pleasure." Isaac said, softly.

"You must be Mim." Belle stated.

"What is going on here?" Henry demanded.

"You are meeting your employer, my dear." –Mim turned to Isaac as Henry stared at her– "Now," –Mim wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders and guided them all down the road– "we have things to discuss."

"We do, indeed."

"To get straight to the point," –Zelena snickered/Snow chuckled– "the position you were chosen for was renamed 'Author' when, originally, it was 'Keeper.'"

"Keeper of what?"

"Keeper of Records." Mim answered. "You, and now Henry, were meant to watch over a grand library containing all of the writings of the Keepers that came before you."

"Then why was I kept in isolation?"

"To keep you safe."

"From?"

"I take it you weren't told what happened to your predecessor?"

"No."

"Ah." –they all stopped when she did as Mim moved her hand to Isaac's shoulder– "In my absence, Merlin and his Apprentice watched over the library for me. My children looked over me. One day," –they all started walking again, Mim's hands behind her back– "a warlord thought it would be a FANTASTIC idea to take control of the library and hold the visitors hostage to use as leverage against the Keeper."

"What happened?" Henry insisted, attention snagged.

"The Apprentice didn't get there in time." –Mim started walking backwards so as to be able to see everyone– "The Keeper used the last resort. Something I hoped would never have be used." –she looked at Isaac– "The warlord was there to find his son. His wife, not wanting to see the boy become his father, hid him. The warlord wanted the Keeper to tell him where he was. Instead," –Mim sighed and shook her head– "instead, to save the boy and everyone else, he took his quill and stabbed himself in the heart."

"Oh my god!" Belle exclaimed, hands over her mouth.

"By ending his own life, he shut down the library and ejected everyone from it." –Mim smiled, glumly– "The warlord never found his son."

"Why wasn't I told this story?" Isaac demanded.

"Because Merlin and the Apprentice decided it would be best to hide you to keep you safe." –Mim shook her head in disgust– "The library still sleeps."

"None of this explains why you have forgiven me, though." Isaac claimed.

"Forgive him?" Henry yelled and everyone stopped walking and looked at him. "How can you forgive him? He almost ruined our lives!"

"The same could be said of Regina, my dear." Mim pointed out and Henry glared at her, making Zelena laugh. "Really, Zelena? He's thirteen. Cut him some slack, please."

"Whatever."

"And don't tell me you've forgiven HER," –Belle pointed accusingly at Zelena– "as well!"

"Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die." Mim state, shaking her head. "You would ALL do well to remember that."


	21. Checks and Balances

"Some people don't deserve forgiveness." Belle retorted and Henry nodded in agreement.

"I would think the," –Mim cringed– "boy with the," –she cringed again– "Heart of the Truest Believer would be more capable of forgiveness than the rest." –silence was the response, except for Zelena's stifled snickers– "Isaac," –he looks at Mim– "you spent your entire life trying to make something of yourself. To be recognized," –Isaac grimaced– "and then to be set up with the greatest writing opportunity of all time, and you couldn't tell a soul."

"So?" Belle snapped, Henry crossed his arms.

"For a long time, you were alone." Mim continued, ignoring the outburst. "Recording peoples' lives and stores and they didn't even know," –suddenly, Belle was unable to speak and Zelena unable to laugh– "and, to cope with the situation, everyone became a character, because, if you thought of them as people, you would constantly be reminded of your loneliness caused by your isolation." –Isaac shook his head– "An isolation you were never warned about and never wanted to behind with," –Mim eyed Belle– "just like you, for twenty-eight years." –Belle flinched– "What can solitary confinement do to a person? What did YOU do to cope?"

"ENOUGH!" Belle shouted and Will got between her and Mim. "What are you doing?"

"Right now?" Will replied. "Stopping you from getting yourself hurt."

"I suggest," –Belle jumped and turned around to see Mim standing directly behind her– "listening, not only to him, but your own heart. Or is it tired from the many times it forgave Rumpelstiltskin."

"Isaac," –she reappeared in front of him– "you are not the only one to blame for your actions. Merlin and his Apprentice sent you on this path." –Elsa appeared in a puff of blue smoke– "Keeping you in isolation warped your psyche, causing you to be pushing into taking the next step: character manipulation." –Isaac glared at her– "Yes, I am going somewhere with this." –Maleficent and Lily snickered in unison– "Merlin and the Apprentice drive you to that point and, instead of rectifying their mistake, seeing the route cause and bringing you back out into the world, they isolate you some more by locking you in the book." –Mim held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her– "It's not your fault." –Isaac took a deep breath– "And I intend to give you another chance." –she looked at Henry, whose stern demeanor had dissipated by that point– "You two will work together. You will do that writing," –Henry nodded as Mim turned back to Isaac– "and you shall be in charge of the library's grand reopening." –Isaac began to wheeze– "You will be at the center." –he backed away– "You shall rejoin society." –he collapsed– "You shall be the one to allow knowledge back into the world."

Isaac burst into tears. Mim held him as he sobbed. Henry sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There must be a catch." Zelena blurted out, finding she was suddenly capable of speech.

"I believe I have proven to be a decent boss."

"Hey, uh…" –Mim looked at Henry– "I'm sorry."

"I know." Mim stated, smiling as she took his hand. "I also know you had good reason to break the quill." –the two halves appear between them– "If I was to remove the ability to manipulate, would you consider being the Historian?"

"I'd be honored."

The two halves combined. But the second it became whole, a duplicate materialized beside it. One hovered in front of Henry, the other Isaac, who finished sobbing upon seeing it.

"Both of you, rise." –they stood next to each other– "Today, in front of these witness, I make these changes. Once upon a time, the staff in the library was grand, allowing your predecessors time to write. With the library having been closed for over a century, we shall to split the job. Instead of an Author, it shall return to Keeper," –her eyes fell on Isaac–"but there shall be an addition," –her eyes fell on Henry– "Historian." –to Isaac– "Because of your past deeds, the only writing the others will trust you with would be anything library related. No more recording of history and stories besides your own in a journal."

"Understood."

"Now, Henry, you may not fully trust Isaac, yet, but that does not mean do not look for him for guidance." –Henry nodded– "This shall be a checks and balances, of sorts. Help each other. Guide each other." –to Isaac– "Not everyone gets a second chance. And not nearly enough people are given the opportunity to atone." –the quills begin to glow grey– "Henry and Isaac," –they stand up a little straighter– "you are about to become a part of history. Not only are you in charge of making sure it is recorded, but also of its preservation. This library and the knowledge it contains has been guarded by my family from the time of its founding. I am trusting you," –she eyed the witnesses– "ALL of you." –she returned her attention to the Keeper and Historian– "Are you ready and willing to lead in the preservation and spread of knowledge?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the family." Mim stated, smiling warmly and the two of them accept their quills.


	22. The Result of Madnes

"We're almost there!" Dani cries, excitedly. "We're almost there!"

"All right! All right!" Emma responds, laughing. "I do have one question, though."

"Yes?" aunt and niece/nephew ask.

"Why couldn't we just use magic to get there?"

"Because you've never been there before."

"Oh."

"Yep."

The silence in the room would snap any object that tried to cut it. No one seems to be breathing.

"That," –everyone looks at Snow– "is DEFINITELY something Mim would do."

"Is she COMPLETELY insane?" Regina rages.

"No, she's mad." Snow corrects, to be glared at. "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

"She tell you that?" Killian snickers.

"We need to get to Henry." Regina concludes, speeding through the door.

"Why?" Snow asks and Regina stares at her in disbelief. "He's perfectly safe."

"Does she have your brain in a jar?"

"Did you pay a single bit of attention to the scene we were just shown?"

"Ladies," Robin jumps in, moving between them, "let's just decide on our next move."

"Clearly, she never meant for us to set up the glyph." Regina begins, arms crossed as Snow rolls her eyes. "She wanted to keep us distracted while she freed Zelena and Isaac."

"If we weren't supposed to set up the glyph, she wouldn't have given us the materials to do so." –Regina throws her hands in the air and storms out of the room– "Nor would she have had us involve the woman she hates the most!"

"I'm going to Merlin's mansion!"

"MIM!" Regina shrieks, bursting through the front door.

"Mom!" Henry calls, running into the room.

"Oh, Henry!" Regina exclaims, yanking him into an embrace. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Mim would kill anyone who hurt a child." Snow injects.

"Are you sure?" Killian asks, sarcastically. "She wouldn't skin them alive?"

"Actually," –Henry laughs at everyone else's reaction– "that's more accurate."

"Getting back to the reason why we're here…"

"Do you even know?" Henry asks Regina, grinning.

"Where is _this_ coming from?"

"Come on!" –Henry rushes away– "I'll show you!"

"What is all this?" Snow asks when they enter the hidden room full of blank books to see filled books open on all the tables and a vase in the middle of the desk.

"That is just in case mom succumbed to the darkness." Henry explains, pointing at the vase. "Mim doubts it's necessary, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Sounds like you and Mim have been having quite the chat." Regina says, flatly.

"What's with the mirror in the back?" Robin points out.

"Mim?" Henry calls, moving around the desk towards the mirror.

"Yes?" Mim answers and everyone jumps and turns towards the room's entrance.

"Mim!" Snow cries out as she rushes towards her for an embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"If I didn't have Elsa, Maleficent and Zelena helping me out with the magic and Lily, Isaac and Henry with the research, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Min answers as she moves from Snow to embrace David. "Been taking care of each other, I see."

"You know her, too?" Regina challenges David.

"Not as well as Mary Margaret," David declares, "but, yes."

"Anna has the baby, by the way." Mim chimes in. "I know you left him with Granny, but I knew you'd end up here, so I snagged him." –she looks at Robin– "Rolin, too."

"And altered everyone's memories making them forget they had the children to begin with?" Snow gathers.

"Yep." –Mim grins– "The kids are cuties!"

"Where is Zelena?" Regina snaps.

"Behaving." Mim states, materializing next to the mirror, which now shows an empty hallway. "Come along, if you like."

She walks through before anyone can say anything. Regina rushes in after Henry, Robin after Regina and Snow rolls her eyes before the rest of them follow.


	23. Mirror, Mirror

"SNOW!" two voices shout the second she enters the long hallway.

"Alex! Mirror!"

"It's been a little boring since you left," says one.

"If it wasn't for Mirror's ability, we would go mad."

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Mim asks from the only doorway in the room, laughing.

"Alex is the house, right?" Killian reminds himself.

"Yes." Alex, Snow, Henry, David and Mim say in unison.

"And, what ability does Mirror have, exactly?" Regina inquires.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," –everyone turns to it when it begins to glow– "is Emma within earshot at all?"

"EMMA!" Snow shouts, rushing up the stairs, David right next to her. "You're all right!"

"Mom?" Emma asks, stopping to look around. "Where are you?"

"Why wouldn't she be fine?" Mim asks, sounding insulted.

"You're only a couple miles away, Emma!" Snow directs after looking at Emma's surroundings.

"You can see me?" –Emma looks up "at" them– "How?"

"We're looking through a magic mirror." David answers. "Just keep moving; we'll see you soon!"

"How's Henry?"

"I'm fine, mom!" –he stands next to David– "And I've got so much to tell you when you get here!"

"Can't wait." Emma responds, walking again.

"How are you feeling?" Killian adds, standing next to Henry.

"Fine." –Emma uses magic to move a giant, fallen log out of her way– "Dani and Morgan have been teaching me how to control my magic."

"Wait, you're able to speak to them?" Regina presses, standing between Killian and Henry, Robin beside her.

"Yeah." –the log moves back into place after she walks underneath it– "Dani's just a kid and Morgan is very sarcastic. You two would get along, Regina."

"So, no homicidal impulses?" Killian asks as Regina's face contorts in annoyance.

"Dani resents that remark and has asked me to remind you that you were quite homicidal yourself, once." –Regina snickers– "And Morgan feels Regina doesn't have the right to be laughing."

"Looks like the vase won't be needed." Henry says to Mim over his shoulder and she nods in agreement.

"What vase?"

"We'll tell you when you get here." David assures. "Just stay safe."

"Got it."

Afterwards, Mirror returns to reflecting the room, which shows Mim at the bottom of the steps, holding a hand mirror.

"This will show you anyone you want to see." Mim says, handing it to David.

"Thank you."

"Where is Rolin?" Robin jumps in.

"I'll take you to him."

"Hey, look at this Rolin!" Will exclaims, guiding the boy to a coat as the others enter the room of "junk". "Think your dad would like it?"

"ZELENA!" Regina screams, making everyone jump.

"Calm down, sis!" Zelena laughs, walking around a stack of trunks. "I can't harm anyone. Especially not here."

"When this is done, you are going BACK in your cell."

"No," –Mim appears directly in front of Zelena– "she isn't."

"Do you have ANY idea what she has done?"

"And what makes you think locking her up and taking away her daughter is going to accomplish?" Mim shoots back, crossing her arms. "It doesn't justify her past actions."

"And what do you suggest?"

"If I had detected any bit of sincerity in your voice, I would HAPPILY answer your question. And we're scaring Rolin."

"Oh!" Robin exclaims, noticing the boy. "There you are!" –Rolin runs to him and he scoops up the boy– "Are you having fun?"

"He was with me; of course he was."

"Where is Neal?" Snow asks before Regina can retort.

"Living room with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff." Henry answers.

"Hey, Robin," –he looks at Mim– "what about your coat?"

"Mim," –Regina growls when she and Zelena disappear after a blink– "AH!"

"They're in the living room." Alex guides, opening the door for them.

"Where did Will go?" Robin asks, looking around.

"He walked past you when mother asked you about your coat." Mirror answers.

"What?"

"He has a necklace that can make him invisible." Rolin explains, excitedly. "He let me wear it!"

"Why would she give that to a thief?" Regina snaps.

"Because," –they look to the doorway to see Isaac standing there– "it only works when he feels threatened or when Mim activates it."

"I take it THAT is how she got Zelena's pendant from my vault?"

"Nice presumption." Isaac commends before walking away.

"I'm headed to the living room." Snow announces.


	24. Save Your Voice Box

"David!" Kristoff calls when they all arrive.

"Kristoff!" –they embrace– "Good to see you again!"

"Your son is a heavy sleeper!" Anna injects, walking up to them with him in her arms. "And Elsa made him a blanket!"

"It's beautiful!" Snow chimes, accepting Neal in his new, blue blanket.

"Where is Elsa?" Henry inquires as Isaac takes a seat by the fire.

"Right here!" she answers, descending the stairs. "I was just checking on the Apprentice and Rumple."

"How are they doing?" Snow asks.

"Making slow recoveries."

"Where are Mim and Zelena?" Regina pesters.

"Sitting on the roof." Alex answers. "Got there the second YOU entered the room."

"Are they TRYING to make me angry?"

"You cannot fathom the immensity of how much mother does not care about your feelings about Zelena." Mirror states.

"Or about her, for that matter." Isaac and Alex add.

"All right, I have had enough!" Regina shouts before storming out the already open front door, which closes behind her, "MIM!"

"Yes?" Mim asks, feet crossed and hands in her lap, sitting next to a snickering Zelena. "Do you even know what you want?"

"Stop filling my son's head with your nonsense!"

"If he wishes to have his head filled, I shall not deny him that. However," –Mim lifts Regina up by her neck, after which protests can be heard from inside, and Regina is filled with fear upon looking into Mim's eyes– "if at any point in time you bring up putting Zelena back into a cell or separating her from her daughter, you will not have a voice box."

Regina gasps for air after she is dropped onto the ground. Mim is back at Zelena's side when the door opens. Everyone, but Isaac, rushes to help Regina to her feet. Isaac stands in the doorway, amused.

"Was that really necessary?" Anna protests.

"Some people don't act right till they get choked right." Mim responds and Isaac cackles as Zelena tilts her head back and laughs.

"You…" –Regina coughs, clutching her throat– "You're a dragon, too!"

"An Alpha," –they look in their respective directions to see Lily and Maleficent walking around the side of the house– "to be precise."

"THAT," Snow exclaims, "I didn't know."

"I didn't really have an opportunity to show you, now, did I, Snow?"

"Is that why you helped her put everyone in the asylum to sleep?" Regina challenges, coughing afterwards.

"No!" Maleficent snaps. "It was because she had a plan to fix YOUR," –she glares at Snow and David, who cringe– "mess!"

"Anyone hungry?" Isaac suggests, stepping out of the doorway to reveal that the living room set up has been replaced by a large, round table covered in food and surrounded in chairs. "The glyph will require a lot of power. You'll want your strength."

"Oh. So we actually are setting up the glyph."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Mim asks from the table, Zelena pouring both of them a cup of tea. "Thank you!"

The silence at the table is only broken by the clinking of silverware on the plates. Belle's food is taken upstairs by Elsa.

"Mim," Regina speaks up, "tell me something."

"Mmhmm?"

"This library Isaac and my son are now tasked with protecting, why isn't it in any history books or tales?"

"To keep it safe, memories were erased." –Mim sighs– "Only the descendants of the former library staff, Merlin, the Apprentice and my blood knew it existed after it closed."

"And now the task of protecting it falls on the shoulders of a thirteen year old boy and…"

"If you have sense of self preservation, you will not finish that sentence." Mim warns and Regina glares at her. "If they weren't ready for the task, the quill wouldn't have chosen them."

"And how does THAT process work?"

"The wills of all who came before them were imbued onto the quill. Now, quills. They chose."

"So, what else do you have planned?" Killian presses. "How are you going to help Emma?"

"From what we saw earlier, it doesn't look like Emma needs 'helping'." Mim compliments. "What you're REALLY after is 'how do you plan on getting Dani and Morgan out of her?'."

"Semantics!" Regina groans.

"After the fairies set up the glyph, it will take the Apprentice's wand AND the energy of every magical being around to power it." –Mim growls– "Except for the fairies. Blue will want to just leave Emma in the glyph for the rest of her days," –everyone's eyes, except for Isaac and Zelena, widen in shock– "which is EXACTLY what she wanted me to do to Rumple."

"Considering everything that has happened," Killian retorts, "you should have."

"If the plague hadn't happened, NONE of _that_ would have happened." Mim snaps.

"Who made the glazed carrots?" Isaac asks.

"ME!" Alex cries out, gleefully.


	25. The Balancing Act

"What are we going to be doing next?" Snow asks, anxiously. "What's the next step?"

"Emma is on her way here and, judging by your previous conversation, Morgan and Dani haven't driven her out of her mind yet with their yammering." –there are stifled chuckles from those who don't want to admit it was amusing– "We won't need to alter the glyph into anything but the separator." –Alex passes her the rolls– "Thank you, my dear." –she takes three– "If she had succumbed to the corruption, we would have had to set up the summoning glyph."

"Why didn't you just give us that one to begin with?" Killian asks.

"No point." –Mim grins– "You still would have ended up here." –Regina scowls and Robin puts a hand on hers before she can say anything– "That and it would have defeated the purpose of Emma finding her own way. Summoning a brand new 'Dark One' never ends well. It breaks trust quickly." –she sips her tea– "And then I kill the summoner."

"Seems to me you're pretty dark yourself." Maleficent points out.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." Mim states and Zelena chokes a bit on her tea. "There are grey areas in between."

"That for many remain to be seen." Elsa, Anna and Snow finish.

"What does THAT mean?" Regina snaps and Mim chuckles as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I'll show you." Mim offers, rising from the table.

"And here we start our new lesson in magic." Mim states as a pit forms in the ground in front of Alex.

"Why do we need a 'new' lesson?" Regina mocks as Mim walks around the pit and faces them.

"Because you are still seeing things in black and white," –water begins to fill the pit– "dark and light." –a little bit of earth is left in the center, which then catches fire– "Wrongly, that is all in sight."

"Is there a purpose to these rhymes?" Maleficent injects.

"It makes the lesson easier to remember." Anna explains. "It also helps to pass the time."

"All magic comes with a price," Mim begins, eyeing the fire, "is another, more convoluted way of saying 'magic is all about balance'." –she looks up at Regina– "The four elements are a perfect example of a balancing act."

"How do you figure?"

"What do you consider to be the most powerful of the four elements?" Mim asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Fire." Regina asks as she conjures some in both hands.

"Hmmm…" –a bubble surrounds each of Regina's hands, putting the fire out– "Sure about that?"

"What did you…?"

"I created a vacuum."

"Took the air away." Maleficent clarifies. "Fire needs to breathe as well."

"Precisely."

"I notice you didn't move your hands when you did that." Maleficent points out.

"I don't need them." Mim responds, grinning mischievously. "But we are digressing from our present lesson." –she looks at Maleficent– "While fire, I grant you, appears to be the most powerful," –she looks back at Regina– "I must point out that just by simply removing one of the elements, fire was put out." –Mim holds out a hand– "Fire is a go to for many for the obvious reason of it causes the most destruction in the quickest amount of time, but I have a question." –she crosses her arms– "How can you put out a fire?"

"Besides creating a vacuum around it?" Regina retorts and Mim holds up one finger.

"Throw water on it." Kristoff adds.

"Or dirt." Isaac includes.

"If it's small enough, you could blow it out." Anna chimes in.

"Or stomp on it." Henry states.

"You could also isolate it by taking away objects that would help it spread." Elsa injects. "Then it would die out."

"Would you look at that!" Mim laughs, holding up six fingers.

"What's the point?" Lily asks.

"Fire is quite powerful indeed, but any of the other elements could douse it handily. Of course, you could always say fire is SO powerful that the other elements NEED to be able to put it out, but it still proves my point about a balancing act. In addition," –Mim removes the vacuums from Regina's hands– "fire is less subtle. It is the most obvious destructive power, but the other elements are just as capable of causing mass destruction, only, with them, you wouldn't expect it. Much."

"Earthquakes especially." David puts in. "Or floods."

"Thunderstorms." Regina admits.

"Fire you can contain." Mim continues. "Everything else? Not so much. Also," –a ball of fire rises from the pit, along with the rest of the elements, and they spin in a circle– "Fire could not survive without the others."

"What?" Maleficent asks, defensively.

"Without water, plants cannot grow. If plants don't grow, we won't have oxygen. Without oxygen, we could not even produce a spark." –everyone, except for Snow, gapes at her– "Now could we have this conversation." –she looks at Regina, Maleficent and Lily– "You can certainly be the masters of fire, if you wish, but if you can master water," –the water ball moves to the center, allowing the other elements to revolve around it– "you can control everything."

"Whoa!" Henry and Isaac cry out in unison.

"What could you do with water?" Regina defies.

"I've made a few mummies in my day." Mim answers, grinning.

"Brilliant!" Zelena declares.


	26. The First Lesson on Fire

"You have already seen what ice magic can do." Mim continues, looking at Elsa. "All ice is is frozen water, which can only happen when the air gets cold enough."

"Making ice an in between." Belle declares from the doorway. "Or a sub element."

"Very good!" –a bit of water separates from the ball, freezes, then orbits the water– "Any other sub elements come to mind?"

"Metal?" Lily asks.

"True." –a bit of earth is turned to iron– "Oh, this is fun!"

"Steam." Isaac adds. "Not oxygen, but it's something water turns into when heated enough."

"Do we have a better understanding of the world, now?"

"Of the four elements, yes." Regina states. "What about light and darkness?"

"Ah." –Mim grins– "If you are asking, the elements need to be explained more." –the sub elements rejoin their primaries– "Those who are deemed unredeemable are interesting individuals for their choice of element says a LOT!"

"Meaning?"

"Each element does something, or something, the others CAN'T." Mim resumes, beaming proudly. "Water starts the process of life; the earth gives like a home; air allows life to live, but fire has an important feature." –she moves fire out of orbit and hovers it in front of them– "Can we guess what that is?"

"It produces heat," Zelena states, matter-of-factly, "which allows the water to become steam, air to not exist for fire can suck the air dry, and the earth to either dry out/and or burn completely."

"That, too." Mim agrees, looking to her right.

"Fire also produces light."


	27. Fire Vetoes With Fire

"EMMA!"

Zelena uses smoke to move to Mim's side before she can be trampled by the others.

"I'd bet my father's sword you figured that out on your own." Mim says, proudly when the cheer is done, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yeah."

"Like I said," –Mim looks at Maleficent– "Good instincts on that one." –she turns back to Emma– "So, how much did we learn on our trip?"

"A lot!" Emma exclaims. "I am nowhere NEAT as frightened of my magic as I used to be!"

"Perfect." –Zelena slow claps three times– "Any more instinctual remarks about fire?"

"It's its own sub-element." Emma answers as she walks towards the orbiting elements.

"And?"

"Morgan told me that magic is magic. Whether or not it is light or dark depends on the person wielding it." –Mim nods, beaming– "Regina," –Emma looks at her– "you're a perfect example."

"I think everyone knows THAT."

"Back when you were known as The Evil Queen, fire was your go to element. You're not that woman anymore and, yet, you still use fire." –Emma grabs a hold of the hovering fire ball– "Fire is an in between." –she looks at Mim– "Morgan says you would use the term 'crossroad'."

"I would."

"Magic is just magic." Emma continues, "How you used it dictated whether or not the magic was light or dark. But the fact that you used FIRE," –Emma holds the fire ball out to Regina– "signified you were never too far gone. You were producing LIGHT the entire time."

"What, so I was subconsciously crying for help?" Regina scoffs.

"Pretty much." Mim finishes, "And, seeing as how fire is still your first choice, and nothing else, you're still needing some."

"How do you figure?"

"Anger, in itself, is a signifier." –the elements and the pit disappear as if they were never there– "And fire is destructive, which anger usually leads to, either for the one holding onto anger or the one on the receiving end." –Regina suddenly looks guilty– "And now we understand." –Alex opens the door– "Now that Emma is here, we have work to do."

"When are you gonna show us the library?" Henry persists as they are walking through the mirror to get back into Storybrooke, having finished explaining the separation glyph to Emma during the walk.

"That depends upon you and your partner." Mim explains, looking at Isaac. "You have to be ready."

"Are you moving Rumple and the Apprentice back to Storybrooke?" Belle asks as she is walking through the mirror.

"That happened a WHILE ago!" Mim laughs as she sits at a table. "Been wondering about putting them both in the hospital, though."

"Why?"

"Magic may be keeping them alive, but it won't do them any good if they aren't getting any fluids or any other form of nutrition."

"Good point." Regina admits.

"Are we all in accord?"

"You're asking us, now?"

"Now that we are all together, why wouldn't I?"

"Does that mean you're going to tell us the plan, now?" Killian pushes, squeezing Emma's hand.

"I'm going to tell you how to make sure Blue doesn't know the plan." –Mim grimaces– "I see that woman again, I might strangle her." –she looks at Regina– "But you are NOT going to like it."

"If it has ANYTHING to do with Zelena removing the cuff, forget it."

"THAT," Emma injects, "I have to agree with."

"I tried." Mim says, apologetically to Zelena. "Fine. Next plan. Unless Emma vetoes this one, too, in which case, I have another one."

"To be expected." Snow says, proudly.


	28. Not Sorry, Blue

"Did you get the wand to work?" Blue asks when she hears footprints in the woods.

The fairies set up the glyph on a flat field. It glows in the light of the moon.

"No," Regina snarls as she pulls Zelena out from behind a tree, "but we found someone who can."

"She cannot be trusted!"

"And no one knows that better than me." –she holds up the arm with the cuff on it– "I altered the cuff. The only spells she can cast are the ones I allow."

"That's… acceptable." –Blue eyes Zelena suspiciously– "All we have left is to figure out how to get Emma into the glyph, ESPECIALLY if she has succumbed to the darkness. Are you going to go get her?"

"We already did." Snow announces as she and David walk into the moonlight holding Emma's hands. "And she's fine." –Blue eyes them, stunned– "We weren't idle."

"What's going on?" Blue asks, now suspicious of the entire situation as Emma enters the glyph, willingly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Emma explains, shaking. "If staying here will keep everyone safe, so be it."

"Noble," Blue admits, "but if you already retrieved Emma, why do you still need Zelena to operate the wand?"

"For this." Zelena cackles as she points the wand at the glyph.

"Did you get the wand to work?" Blue asks when she hears footprints in the woods.

The fairies set up the glyph on a flat field. It glows in the light of the moon.

"No," Regina snarls as she pulls Zelena out from behind a tree, "but we found someone who can."

"She cannot be trusted!"

"And no one knows that better than me." –she holds up the arm with the cuff on it– "I altered the cuff. The only spells she can cast are the ones I allow."

"That's… acceptable." –Blue eyes Zelena suspiciously– "All we have left is to figure out how to get Emma into the glyph, ESPECIALLY if she has succumbed to the darkness. Are you going to go get her?"

"We already did." Snow announces as she and David walk into the moonlight holding Emma's hands. "And she's fine." –Blue eyes them, stunned– "We weren't idle."

"What's going on?" Blue asks, now suspicious of the entire situation as Emma enters the glyph, willingly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Emma explains, shaking. "If staying here will keep everyone safe, so be it."

"Noble," Blue admits, "but if you already retrieved Emma, why do you still need Zelena to operate the wand?"

"For this." Zelena cackles as she points the wand at the glyph.

"What are you…"

Anna jumps out from behind a tree and opens the vase, pointing it at Blue. She screams as she is liquefied and pulled into the vase. The rest of the fairies scream as they are suddenly pulled into the air by vines. All this happens while Zelena is altering the glyph. Emma spins around, watching every aspect of the change; every shape, every line. The center now looks like a giant pie, cut into three slices.

"That auta do it." Zelena states as the glyph dims.

"All that's left is enough magical energy to power it." Regina concludes, taking the wand from Zelena as Henry, Robin, Lily, Maleficent, Belle, Killian, Will and Rolin come into view.

"How could you?" a fairy shouts from the tree branches.

"We'll release her as soon as we're done here." Anna assures as Kristoff and Isaac walk up next to her. "I promise."

"Where'd Elsa go?" Snow asks, scanning the woods.

Seconds after she asks the question, Cora, Rumple, Elsa, Ingrid, Mim a man and a woman surround the glyph. Baelfire stands behind his father, proud. Isaac moves to Mim's back. Mim's Yin and Yang choker's glow is blinding. Everyone stands there in shock.

"Neal?" Emma asks.

"NOW!"

Six of them shoot beams of energy into the glyph. Zelena snatches the wand from Regina and tosses it to Mim. With it, Mim shoots an energy beam into the glyph. Zelena joins in. Then Regina a few seconds later after she recovers from the shock. Emma glows bright grey and seems to split into two people, but the second person shifts form multiple times or looks like a giant blob.

"It's not enough power!" Regina shouts.

"Emma has to let go!" Mim shouts back, choker dimming a bit. "Emma, they're still going to be here when you separate! You need to let them go!"

"Why would she be holding on?" Snow cries.

"They understand me!" Emma answers.

"And they still will!" Mim responds, choker a little bit more dim.

"You still have us, love!" Killian calls and Neal looks at him. "You won't be alone!"

Mim puts up a barrier to block the explosion, but also to gather the energy from it and shape it into the form of a giant ball. She uses her hand to hold it in the air. She holds out the wand to alter the glyph, all while Emma stirs, turns onto her back and sits up. Everyone else is recovering from being blinded from the explosion.

"Dani?" Emma asks.

Across from Emma, lying in one of the thirds of the "pie", lies a woman with black hair at the roots, but it fades from black to grey to white at the ends. Emma rushes to Dani's sides at Mim struggles to hold the energy.

"She's not breathing!" Emma shouts at Mim.

"You need to move, Emma!" Mim yells back, shaking; choker almost completely dim. "Get out of the glyph."

"But…" –Rumple grabs Emma and as suddenly as he appears, they are outside the glyph– "What are you doing? Dani needs help!"

"Getting my…" –Mim makes a fist– "FAMILY BACK!"

Mim punches the ground and the energy flies down with it. The choker glows no more.


	29. Remember Me?

Isaac catches Mim before she can hit the ground. The energy is absorbed by the glyph. Rumple holds Emma back when the glyph dims. Then everyone is blinded again.

"Oh, come on!" Kristoff cries out, rubbing his eyes.

Someone is lying in the third piece of the "pie"; a woman with long wavy hair in a glowing, translucent bodysuit. A dark blob flies around the glyph, slamming into the barrier frantically.

"Morgan." Emma clarifies. "But what's wrong with Dani?"

"MIM!" Rumple shouts, appearing next to her; Belle, Baelfire and Snow follow.

"Emma!" David says, embracing her.

"We've gotta get Morgan." Emma declares when David lets go.

"Not with Dani going haywire." Regina exclaims, but Emma charges in. "EMMA!"

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, turning Morgan onto her back.

"Dani's lost their memories." Morgan states, holding out a hand. "Help me up."

"What?" –Emma pulls Morgan to her feet– "How?"

"For centuries, Dani's psyche and mind have been bound to others." –Morgan leans on Emma for support– "To suddenly be split, twice, caused a memory wipe." –they look back when they hear a crash; Dani had slammed into the barrier again– "I was protected by the light suit." –Ingrid runs over and supports Morgan on the other side– "Dani is just as scared and confused as they were when they were first born."

"What can we do?" Emma asks as Dani slams into the other side of the barrier.

"Help her remember."

"I've got her." Elsa says to Emma. "Go help Dani."

"Dani!" Emma calls and the blob stops in mid-air.

"Emma!" Snow rushes towards her.

"Do you remember why your name is Dani?" Emma asks, slowly approaching, Snow stopping next to Emma.

"Because," a child's voice responds, bringing everyone but Emma to a halt, "Dani works for a boy and a girl."

"Blue needs to see this." Morgan says to Anna.

"Why am I stuck in here?" Dani asks.

"Because we were bound," –Emma moves forward, slowly– "and you and your aunt were bound." –Dani stops moving– "This glyph separated us."

"Why is everyone scared of me."

"Because, prior to me, everyone you were bound to used your power to do horrible things," –Dani begins to whimper– "but it wasn't your fault."

"I don't remember."

"It's lying!" Blue declares, making everyone, but those who saw her exit the vase, jump.

"YOU!" –Dani appears behind Emma and Snow and slams into the barrier, trying to get to Blue– "You were always mean to me!" –Blue stands firm, glaring– "I never did anything and you were cruel!"

"You are darkness!" Blue snaps. "You can't be trusted!"

"Dani saved my life!" Snow scowls, standing between them. "Multiple times!" –she looks down at Rumple over her shoulder, him kneeling next to Mim– "You never knew."

Snow ran through the forest, leapt over fallen logs, climbed trees and swung on vines to get away from the Evil Queen's guards. They had been chasing her for a while, but Mim's training was working. She was beginning to lose them. Snow climbed as high as she could into one of the tallest trees and hid in the branches, putting the camouflage cloak Mim had given her to good use. The guards galloped away. Snow had to stifle a laugh. She waited fifteen minutes before jumping into the tree next to her. To think, travelling via tree tops used to be difficult! She ran out of tree when she arrived by the side of a river. She, slowly, descended the tree as she looked through the trees. Snow stops, then barrel rolls, dodging a fire ball.

"Why, hello!" Snow looked across the river to see Regina, donning her usual, scary looking black gowns.

Guards jumped in out of nowhere, but Snow heard them coming. She punched one in the throat, ducked, then low kicked another. Regina was stunned.

"Well, well!" Regina exclaimed, laughing when Snow threw a guard into the river. "Someone's learned some new tricks!" –Snow ran back into the woods– "That's not going to work!" –she appeared in a puff of purple smoke and blocked her path; Snow drew her sword– "And what makes you think that's going to help you?"

"It summoned me." –Rumple left hooked Regina in the face as the sword in Snow's hand turned to ash– "Forget" –Regina's memories are gathered into a small, purple marble– "We don't need you knowing we were here."

"Dani?" Snow asked and Rumple/Dani smiled at her. "How?"

"Not a good place to explain." –they find themselves in an open field– "That's better!"

"Is Rumpelstiltskin still… there?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Dani laughed, walking towards the closest patch of woods.

"How did you know where I was?" Snow asked, following.

"The sword mother gave you."

"Why did it turn to ash?"

"Because it served its purpose."

"Mim is definitely your mother." –Dani laughed– "PLEASE start making sense!"

"That was a sword of _light_ you were holding designed to summon me when I was needed the most."

"It was linked to the bit of light inside you that you absorbed when you were created!"

"Exactly!"

"So," –she jumped over a fallen tree right after Dani– "she gave me the sword, knowing Regina would find me eventually, in the hopes the sword would cause the two of you to disconnect!"

"Now you're catching on!"

"A reason behind the reason and a backup plan for the backup plan."

"Yeah… the disconnect won't last much longer, however."

"Why?"

"Not my body." Dani answered, matter-of-factly as they stopped walking to look at her. "I can't take control of him forever."

"Technically, you're sharing the body."

"Eeeeeh…"

"What's the catch?"

"When he's in control, my aunt and I can see and hear everything. When I'M in control, he's locked away. He will have NO memory of this. I won't do that to him more often than I need to."

"Why didn't Blue trust you again?" Snow asked and Dani's demeanor completely shifts to sadness. "I'm sorry." –she gave Dani a hug– "You and I both know Mim will find a way to help you when she's strong enough."

"And, unfortunately, Rumple can't know THAT either." Dani stated, "He's grown _quite_ addicted to my power."

"Mim was afraid of that."

"Yeah." –Dani pointed down a path– "That way will take you to a small village. Nice people. They'll help."

"Thank you, Dani."

"No." –Dani grinned– "Thank you."

* * *

This story has been discontinued. For further insight into Mim, please read _Untold Foundations_. Thank you for your support!


End file.
